1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved seat support suitable for a vehicle seat which is simplified in structure as well as being reduced in both weight and cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vehicle seat (A), as shown in FIG. 1(A), comprises a seat support (11), a cushion pad of a foam material (15) placed over the seat support (11), and a top member (16) covering the cushion pad (15). Such seat support (11) includes a seat frame (12), a plurality of clamps (13) welded to the seat frame (12), and a plurality of zigzag springs (14) secured to the clamps (13), as illustrated in FIG. 1(B). During production of such conventional seat support (11), it takes some time to weld the clamps (13) to the seat frame (12) as well as to secure the zigzag springs (14) to the clamps (13). Also, during use of the same, grating sounds may be produced between the zigzag springs (14) and their associated clamps (13). Moreover, since a plurality of zigzag springs (14) are used, it is difficult to reduce the weight and cost of the vehicle seat provided with such seat support. For reference, in FIG. 1(A) numeral (17) designates a reclining device.